


Treasure of Life [Drabble Dump]

by Limebrus



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, drabbles based on songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Some drabbles.





	1. SuA/Gahyeon - Hybrids

**Wing – FT Island**  
It was rude. Bora knew this all too well, but for weeks she had been unable to keep her eyes away from the angel hybrid attending her school. The girl's small, snow-white wings looked beautiful and soft to touch, and as a cat hybrid Bora often struggled with being a little too impulsive. So, one day the angel hybrid coincidentally sat down on the bench next to her and before Bora could process even one thought she had reached out to touch the soft feathers. 

Immediately the girl had squeaked out in surprise and jumped up, large eyes staring down at Bora. 

“Oh, sorry,” Bora flushed, but put on a smirk so she would appear cool; she had a reputation to uphold as the sleek and cool senior. “I shouldn't have done that.”

“It's fine,” the girl spoke, her face softening. “I was just a little surprised.” She sat down again. “You can touch if you want. I know my breed is rare.” Her smile had grown friendly, showing her teeth. 

Bora had to hold back a squeal from the cuteness of this girl and instead happily reached out, dragging her fingers along the small wings. They definitely could not be used to fly, but they were gorgeous and really fit this girl's cute face. 

“I'm Bora, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Bora raised an eyebrow, causing the girl to flush.

“I mean, you're pretty famous and-”

Bora laughed, the black ears atop of her head twitching. “I'm messing with you,” she winked. “So what's your name, cutie?”

The resulting blush was way too adorable. 

“Gahyeon,” she mumbled. 

Bora got up, smiling widely as her tail swished back and forth. “I'll see you around, Gahyeon.”

Such an utterly cute girl. Bora definitely wanted to see more of her, and touch those wings again. 

 

 


	2. JiU/Gahyeon - Toy

**Toy – Block B**  
Gahyeon was not a bad person. She was a sweet friend and extremely loving towards her family. Yet, as her friend, Minji knew too well of Gahyeon's ways when it came to dating. A serial dater, was what Bora had called her and Minji was inclined to agree. It was easy to fall for Gahyeon's cute smile and dorky laughter, which was why she constantly had dates readily every weekend. Men and women flocked to her light and Minji could not blame them. 

Gahyeon never went far with any of them, just a little flirting and innocent kissing, and then she would throw them away as if she was bored. As if they were nothing more than toys to her. They had been flatmates for only a year, yet Minji had lost quickly. 

One time Minji had asked her why she did this. In reply she had only gotten a confused stare, her head tilted to one side as she had replied 'I don't know'. 

Not a great answer, but it felt genuine and her voice had even been a little vulnerable. 

Handong, a common friend of theirs, had once remarked to Minji she thought it was about her being young and confused. Gahyeon needed a little time to grow, and to learn. 

Meanwhile Minji could only watch as Gahyeon broke hearts on a weekly bases.

Watch and wait. 

Until Gahyeon grew up, learnt to not treat people as mere toys. 

Maybe then it would be safe for Minji to admit to herself how she too had been drawn in by the illuminating light flowing from Gahyeon's sweet smiles. 


	3. Dami/Gahyeon - I Can Soar

**I Can Soar – JYJ**  
Gahyeon stared down at the clouds under her feet, watching as they slowly flew past. Growing up, she had always wondered what was below the ocean of clouds. Sometimes they could see green and blue, but it was too far away for her to decipher. The town elders all knew, as they were the ones to have built this flying city, but their stories and explanations did nothing to sate her curiosity and the picture books only made her cravings grow.

“Knew I'd find you here.”

“Yoobin,” Gahyeon acknowledged as her childhood friend and girlfriend sat down next to her. She leaned a little closer, wanting a little warmth. Yoobin had never been much of a talker, as she had other ways to express herself, and Gahyeon had always appreciated the silence between them. 

“You think there ever is a chance we'll be able to go down there?” Gahyeon whispered.

“Maybe when the elders die and the ban is lifted. Or when we become the elders.”

Gahyeon wrinkled her nose; she didn't want to be old before she was allowed to see the world beneath the clouds. She sighed and placed her head on Yoobin's shoulder. “Wish I could fly.”

Yoobin only made a small hum, but it was okay. All Gahyeon needed was the comforting arm around her waist and the lips brushing against the top of her head. 

At least for the time being.


	4. Handong/Gahyeon - The Howling

**The Howling – Within Temptation**  
It was the first time in her entire life Handong had ever ran into a ghost like this. As a woman with the ability to see and speak to ghosts, she had experienced a lot of different situations and ghosts. Especially after she got a job within the trade, helping ghosts crossing over. 

But a young looking woman, definitely not older than twenty years old and donned in a hanbok, screaming her lungs out so loud the whole house was shaking? It was something entirely new. 

Luckily Handong had been prepared, having stuffed her ears with protection so the literally glass shattering wails would not destroy her eardrums. Having read the file on the young ghost, it was apparent this was a girl from the Joseon dynasty, and this rundown house in the middle of nowhere had stood empty for a long time. Even after ghosts existing became common knowledge and new work positions popping up as a result, no one had succeeded with this ghost. 

Handong did not expect to succeed either, but she had decided it didn't hurt to try. 

The woman, or girl, had noticed her, her wails dying down. “Who threads there?” She spoke, her voice harsh. 

“Someone who wants to listen,” Handong answered softly. “If you wish to speak, that is.” It was apparent this young ghost had a lot of pain and anger, if her anguished wails were anything to go by, and Handong had to be as careful and forthcoming as she could.

The ghost did not answer, she just stared. A youthful face, pretty too, Handong noted. Had it not been for the matted blood on her stomach area, she would look like the picture perfect woman from Joseon Dynasty. 

“What do you wish to hear?” The ghost spoke.

“Anything. I'm simply here to listen, if you want to talk.”

The young ghost seemed a little taken a back. “You seem different from the others. You do not make demands.”

Too many of the people in her trade jumped into the issues too quickly, not letting the ghosts speak of matters in their own pace. Handong had learnt she didn't need to know everything as quick as possible. It made her a slow worker, but she was deemed one of the best in her field for a reason. 

“Because I'm here for you.” Handong smiled softly. “I will listen. If not today, then maybe tomorrow or the day after. You're in control.”

The ghost visibly grew more relaxed.

“Not today,” she spoke. “But maybe tomorrow, yes.”

Handong nodded. “I will respect your wishes. I will see you tomorrow.” She smiled again before turning around and leaving.

As she exited, the anguished wailing began again, yet Handong felt positive. 

Maybe tomorrow. Or the day after.


	5. Suits - All!Gahyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written after the legendary busking event, with gahyeon being very confused and attracted to the other 6

Still sick and tired, half asleep on the couch, Gahyeon felt incredibly confused when the other members came back from the schedule.  
  
For a moment it felt as if she had stepped into some sort of anime, considering how extremely attractive and good looking all of them were.  
  
Never did she think she would have a thing for her band members wearing suits.  
  
“Gahyeon! How are you feeling?” It was Minji, having moved at record speed and was kneeling in front of the couch. It was all too sudden and Gahyeon was still in shock from how attractive everyone looked. Minji’s outfit was a little different than the rest, but still it made her feel speechless.  
  
“Um-“  
  
Minji placed a hand on her forehead. “You feel warmer than this morning.”  
  
Of course she was warmer, she was feeling extremely flustered  
  
Gahyeon gently pushed the hand away. “It’s fine,” she croaked, cheeks growing hotter.  
  
“I don’t know,” Yoohyeon said, hovering above Gahyeon. “You look way redder.” She turned, her ponytail swinging with the swift movement. “I’ll make you some tea!”  
  
“Is she really that bad?” This time it was Bora, an almost bored expression as she leaned over Gahyeon and got way into her personal space.  
  
Of course, it only caused Gahyeon to grow redder.  
  
“Oh, she looks like she’s burning up.” Bora’s bored expression grew into a mischievous one. “Maybe a kiss will heal our baby,” she singsonged.  
  
“No!” Too late, soft lips having already covered one of Gahyeon’s hot cheeks.  
  
“Get well soon!” Bora was almost out of the room before Gahyeon returned to her senses.  
  
Bora always was affectionate with cheek kisses and it was a pretty common occurrence, yet why did it feel so different this time?  
  
“You look even worse now,” Minji sighed, patting one of the heated cheeks as she stood up. “I’ll order some soup.”  
  
Finally a little space. Now Gahyeon could focus on getting her heart to calm down.  
  
Yet all she got was a few seconds before someone else was standing above her.  
  
It was Siyeon. And she looked like she was born to wear a suit. Gahyeon’s heart sped up again.  
  
“It’s sad you couldn’t come today,” Siyeon said, affectionately patting Gahyeon on top of the head. “You’d probably look super cute in a suit.”  
  
Gahyeon preferred shorts and skirts, but she felt a small regret at missing the chance to try to perform in a suit.  
  
“Maybe she should be resting in her room?” Yoobin suggested from somewhere in the kitchen. Her deep voice made Gahyeon shudder; it had never had such an affect on her before. What the hell was going on?  
  
Moments later Yoobin walked into the living room. She truly lived up to the part of being a ‘prince’. Finally Gahyeon could see it. And it was wreaking havoc on her poor heart.  
  
“Come.”  
  
When had Handong arrived?  
  
“Let’s go to our room. I’ll help you,” Handong spoke softly.  
  
Gahyeon gulped.  
  
Even her room-mate looked really attractive.  
  
Without uttering a single word Gahyeon got up and supported herself on Handong, allowing herself to be lead to the room and tucked into bed.  
  
“I’ll make sure no one bothers you, so rest.”  
  
Handong. Always so sweet and attentive.  
  
“Thank you.” Gahyeon meant it. She sorely needed sleep and not only because she was sick, but also because she was confused.  
  
Was it the fever? Or the suits? Or was she simply gay and had never realised?  
  
But today she was too tired. She would sleep on it and find out tomorrow.

 


	6. SuA/Gahyeon - Warrior

_Here we are don’t turn away now_  
 _We are the warriors that built this town_  
  
-  
  
So young.  
  
Their new queen was so young, barely shy of twenty years old.  
  
They had suffered a fatal attack last month, from another nation and they had lost their king and queen, and countless of warriors and townsfolk.  
  
But they had stood strong, had managed to keep their Princess safe, and they had chased them out. Their town was in ruins, but with their newly crowned queen and with effort from the warriors and townsfolk, the town was rebuilt.  
  
“Kim Bora,” the queen spoke in a formal, commanding tone. Queen Gahyeon was donned in a white, flowing dress and her light, yet intricate crown upon her head. “As the brave commander of the warrior army, who both triumphed against our enemies and afterwards helped in rebuilding this town, I bestow upon you, as the Queen of this proud country, nobility.”  
  
Bora was on her knees. “Thank you, my Queen.” Gentle hands were placed on her shoulders, showcasing to the court that Bora was in the queen’s favour.  
  
Cheers broke out, and a warmth filled her chest. She smiled up at the queen and got one in return.  
  
After the invasion, Bora had quickly worked up the ranks and had been proven to be an unlikely hero. A daughter of a servant, now a hailed hero and of noble blood.  
  
Festivities followed after the ceremony, with the people looking bright and hopeful; a look they had not borne a week ago.  
  
As soon as eyes were not upon her any longer, Bora slipped away and down the halls she knew like the back of her hand. Using the secret passages, a place she had always played in as a child, she walked with purpose.  
  
Inside the bed chamber stood the Queen, having retired an hour prior.  
  
“I thought you’d never come,” the queen’s voice was youthful and relaxed, her smile as bright as the sun.  
  
“Hard to get away when it’s a party held in my name,” Bora replied, walking closer to Gahyeon and wrapping her arms around the woman. “How are you?” Bora’s voice turned serious, with a tinge of concern.  
  
“Difficult. I didn’t think I’d become a queen in the next decade, much less before the year was over.” Gahyeon sighed loudly, her expression turning dark.  
  
“You’re doing well,” Bora murmured. “The people love you.”  
  
“Thank you for the kind words.”  
  
Bora placed her hands on the round cheeks and peered into the eyes, wanting to distil the pain in them. “Gahyeon.” They grew up together, and therefore titles were not needed in private. “I’ll be by your side. I’ll protect and help you,” Bora promised.  
  
And she would. Until death took her away, she would protect her Queen.

 


	7. JiU/Gahyeon - I Want To Break Free

**I Want to Break Free – Queen**  
It was futile. Downright stupid. What could a nerdy honour student achieve by crushing on the most popular girl in her school? It was sad really, Gahyeon could probably join some sort of club for every idiot who have fallen for the high school's self dubbed 'pink princess', a girl with a bright smile and genuinely kind nature. 

“Why are you sighing so loudly?” 

Gahyeon sighed once more and turned her attention to her best friend. “The usual.”

“”I'm so happy I'm not crushing anyone,” Yoohyeon said seriously, her eyes on her phone. 

“Really? What about the girl you've been gaming with lately? You always get so giggly-”

“Shut up!” Yoohyeon actually blushed. “I don't.”

Gahyeon just held up her hands in surrender, going back to staring at Kim Minji, admiring the newly dyed red hair. She was too cool. For once Gahyeon wished she was a little less shy and a little less nerdy. 

“Hey.” It was Yoohyeon again. “Let's go eat ice cream today and forget all about crushes okay.”

“Sure.”

It would serve as a distraction at least. 

God. She wanted to break free, but couldn't.


End file.
